$ \left(\dfrac{49}{36}\right)^{-\frac{3}{2}}$
Answer: $= \left(\dfrac{36}{49}\right)^{\frac{3}{2}}$ $= \left(\left(\dfrac{36}{49}\right)^{\frac{1}{2}}\right)^{3}$ To simplify $\left(\dfrac{36}{49}\right)^{\frac{1}{2}}$ , figure out what goes in the blank: $\left(? \right)^{2}=\dfrac{36}{49}$ To simplify $\left(\dfrac{36}{49}\right)^{\frac{1}{2}}$ , figure out what goes in the blank: $\left({\dfrac{6}{7}}\right)^{2}=\dfrac{36}{49}$ so $ \left(\dfrac{36}{49}\right)^{\frac{1}{2}}=\dfrac{6}{7}$ So $\left(\dfrac{36}{49}\right)^{\frac{3}{2}}=\left(\left(\dfrac{36}{49}\right)^{\frac{1}{2}}\right)^{3}=\left(\dfrac{6}{7}\right)^{3}$ $= \left(\dfrac{6}{7}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{6}{7}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{6}{7}\right)$ $= \dfrac{36}{49}\cdot\left(\dfrac{6}{7}\right)$ $= \dfrac{216}{343}$